memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed languages
Unnamed languages page? Or would this go in an "unnamed languages" section at "Language"? I have two examples here. --LauraCC (talk) 16:28, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Unless someone recognizes the animated one. --LauraCC (talk) 18:02, November 30, 2016 (UTC) We could also merge Manas' language with the page. Now we have three. Any more? --LauraCC (talk) 16:15, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :I think there's also Kalara's language. --Defiant (talk) 16:22, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Which wasn't given a page of its own yet. :) Thanks. And it's not the same? --LauraCC (talk) 16:23, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :No, it doesn't seem to be. --Defiant (talk) 17:59, December 16, 2016 (UTC) There's also the symbols seen on the abronath and the hut he and McCoy take refuge in, which may or may not be some of the same languages. "Those symbols are the same as those depicted on the artifact taken in the attack. Do you think it comes from here?" (http://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/movie_script.php?movie=star-trek-beyond). An image of these? --LauraCC (talk) 19:35, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Should this discussion now be moved to Talk:Unnamed languages? Or just linked to there? --LauraCC (talk) 14:55, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Source of Nursery letters Posting this discussion here for reference. http://www.trekbbs.com/threads/need-help-identifying-trek-nursery-toys.283382/page-2. --LauraCC (talk) 17:31, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Later, we may be able to cite this as a background note. --LauraCC (talk) 21:52, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Scope question I'm a bit confused as to what should belong here. For example, a certain type of writing was seen associated with the Kazon, and Kazon helpfully provides an image of this "Kazon script". But technically that language was never named, like an unnamed planet or food it's just something we see. It might even be Trabe in origin. That's currently a typical situation, many pages on species have images of scripts that were seen in relation to them but not commented upon. Things can get quite obscure too. Do half of the images in this category have to be removed from the page they are on, together with any text associated with them, and moved here? To be clear this isn't a criticism, I'm genuinely wondering how to deal with alien scripts I might spot in the future. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:36, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :If it's never identified anywhere (not even in background script info) as "Brydungian" or "Slomelian:", then yes, it goes here. If a race uses it exclusively (maybe more than once, more than one person), it's a safe bet it's theirs. Thanks for asking these questions. I was mostly thinking in terms of wall art or unmentioned things such as I suggested this page for. --LauraCC (talk) 16:37, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Manas' language Unless the language is named, it goes at "Unnamed languages". Thanks ThomasHL for creating it. :) -- LauraCC (talk) 15:48, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Support -- Defiant (talk) 16:08, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Support. Tom (talk) 16:10, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Swarm species language If the language has no name... -- LauraCC (talk) 19:37, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :Done. Tom (talk) 09:43, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Delta Quadrant cytoplasmic lifeform language I think this is a perfect example of something that should go to the unnamed languages page. Not only is the language unnamed, but so is the species. --Alan (talk) 15:35, April 23, 2018 (UTC) :I second that. Good example. Tom (talk) 16:44, April 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Agreed, should be merged for the reasons stated above. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:22, April 23, 2018 (UTC) :::I fourth that. --LauraCC (talk) 16:13, April 26, 2018 (UTC)